Daniel Rigg
'''Daniel Rigg '''is a minor character in ''Saw II ''and ''IIi, ''and the main protagonist of ''Saw IV. ''He was a SWAT Officer who worked within the Metropolitian Police Department. History Saw II Daniel Rigg was leading a SWAT team to the abandoned Wilson Steel factory, and assists Detectives Eric Matthews and Allison Kerry in apprehending Jigsaw. From there they discover that eight victims including Eric's son (Daniel Matthews) have been trapped in the Nerve Gas House, and Rigg attempts to help Eric before it's too late. During this, Rigg and Kerry often butt heads due to their conflicting approaches on how to handle the situation. He and his team ultimately failed to capture Jigsaw after Eric helped him escape to find his son. Saw III Rigg appeared in Troy's scene. He and Kerry were both baffled as to who could have committed the murder. Saw IV Detective Mark Hoffman, Rigg and a team of SWAT Officers arrived at the scene of Kerry's game. Rigg was distraught over the loss of Kerry and his depression convinced himself that Eric is still alive. In the middle of the night, Rigg was attacked inside his apartment and thrust into a Jigsaw game. It was revealed through a videotape that Eric is still alive, with 90 minutes to save himself, and that Hoffman's life is at stake as well. He was instructed to undergo test to overcome his obsession with saving everyone around him and truly learn how to actually save someone. Rigg's first test is the Hair Trap where he finds a pimp named Brenda in his living room. Rigg is advised to walk away but Rigg then removed the pig mask covering her face and took off her gag, but he accidentally triggered the device which started to slowly scalp her. After freeing her using a combination, Brenda attacks Rigg as she is instructed to do so but is killed by Rigg in self-defense. Rigg then arrives at a motel where his instructed to abduct the manager, Ivan Landsness, and place him in the Bedroom Trap. But there were cameras watching him, so he concealed his identity by donning a pig mask provided to him. Angered and disgusted after seeing videos and photographs revealing Ivan is a serial rapist, Rigg forces him into the trap by holding him at gunpoint, and supplied him with two controllers which would drive blades into his eyes to free him. Ivan though only blinded one eye and time ran out, so he was torn apart by the trap. Rigg's next test was the Spike Trap which took place in a school and in one of the classrooms, he discovered Rex and Morgan impaled together with several long metal rods. Morgan was instructed to save herself by pulling out the rods, but would also kill her husband who was abusing her and their daughter. Rigg helped Morgan save herself. The final building Rigg was told to go to was the Gideon Meatpacking Plant where Eric and Hoffman are being held. Seeing Rigg approaching, Eric attempted to warn him not to enter, but failed, and shot him with a gun provided to him by Art Blank. A mortally wounded Rigg crashed through the door with one second left on the clock, causing Eric's head to get crushed by two ice blocks, killing him. Rigg then shot and killed Art, believing him to be responsible for the game. Art attempted to explain the situation, but Rigg killed him, mistaking the tape recorder in his hand for a weapon. The tape informed Rigg that he had failed his final test by not learning that he cannot save everyone by himself; had he allowed the time to expire and not barged through the door, he could have passed and the three victims would have all survived. Hoffman released himself from the chair unharmed, revealing himself to be Jigsaw's apprentice, and left Rigg to bleed to death in the room, saying "Game Over". Personality Abilities Quotes *"I thought she was still alive. I thought I could save her." *"It's in our nature to save them. It's what we do." *"Eric is still out there, man." *"I just saved your fucking life!" *"This what you do with your spare time?" *"You can stop it from happening if you tell me the truth." *"You have to save yourself." *"I had more time. I still had fucking time!" *"Put your fucking hands where I can see them! Put your fucking hands where I can see them!" *"Get his ass out of here." *"Maybe that's why you ain't got no family and you can't understand what this man is going through." Category:Saw Characters Category:Horror Movie Victims Category:Gunmen Category:Police Officers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Males Category:Humans